The Distorted Hell
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: UA; LucLuf, ZoLu. Even under the blows, love feels nothing...
1. Prologue

Rating: M

Pairing: Luffy x Lucci and Zoro x Luffy — _on ne change paaaaaas…_

Warning: AU, Luffy beat up and everything that goes with xD (poor baby)

Disclaimer: I would… but… FUCK, IT'S MINE !/Odacchi: Nope. Mine/Me: Shit…

Note: Yes, I'm again abusing of Luffy. * the poor little one trapped in her arms, unable to escape * But you know I love him * suspicious glares * No ? * Luffy still trying to get away * Oh, but you, Luffy-pon, you like me, right ? * Luffy still trying to get away by kicking, then bite her * Arf, fuck off * let Luffy go, who runs to Zoro * I also wants to apologize for always mistreating Luffy u_u And also screams when everyone but me do it xD Anyways, I don't like LucLuf, so consider this fanfiction as very anti B3 Happy and good reading !

"**The distorted Hell"**

**Prologue**

**It is a time…**

Monkey D Luffy had always had dark eyes, but always bright with determination. Hands on his hips, staring at the horizon, nothing seemed to stop this notorious wrongdoer. And yet, if he fought, it was because someone had hurt one of his friends. Several reminded that he almost killed the leader of a drug dealing-gang who forced into prostitution one of his friend to repay the debt of her mother — killed by that same idiot fishy guy. He saved her, and end of this story.

Thus, nothing seemed that it could stop when there was his friend in the game. Therefore, their rivals feared them, or kept them in respectable distance. It was for this reason the Straw Hat Gang was quiet; no fighting without provocation was their credo. Everyone of the gang respected this and never waived.

And nothing seemed being able of remove the eternal smile of the young gang-leader.

Oh, what a beautiful mistake. What a beautiful and sad mistake, which we would so love to be right.

One thing could remove the smile of this hyperactive pretty boy. If nobody knew, not even his closest friends, was because he never told anyone in fear to show weakness, because it had to be strong, with his friends…

Rob Lucci.

This wealthy business man driving Ferrari, Lamborghini and Mercedes-Benz, and living in a bug three-floors house and a ground pool with a lot curves, could without any difficulty remove Luffy's smile. Though it was his boyfriend.

The reason ? He beat him, molested him, maybe sequestered him… not really an ideal boyfriend. Just to think of him, the boy shivered. But love is something very stupid. The boy was still very in love with the man of the firsts weeks of their relationship. He hoped he would come back, the Lucci who he had fallen in love with and… in the end, he knew too well it was the real Lucci that he was seeing. He just didn't want to admit it, love making him stupid.

His face covered with tears, down in the mud, his body covered with bruises to scare a professional boxer, Luffy kept saying it didn't hurt.

But his secret was soon to be discovered, and once discovered, there would be no turning back, and may illusions would be broken…

— *** pants, pants * endeuuuuh * pants, pants *—**

What a cheesy teenage-fairy-glinting-vampire-book prologue. This was really not easy -_-' Naaah, that's so unlike the rest xD The first part was just to remind how Luffy is in the manga, so I don't have to be up all night getting better scenario ideas and such… I'm such a lazy-ass. So xD The title comes from RJA's "Face Down". Instead of hearing "this doesn't hurt she said", I always understood "distorted hell" xD

Now, I'm wondering if I should translate my Fem!Luffy fiction instead. It's a little less bigger, but the chapter are kinda short sometimes. Urf, I'll decide later… just depend if you make a happy-happy Pervy with a big bunch or reviews ! * innocent smile, silently pleading like a dog *

Luffy: * big puppy eyes *

Pervy: * tuck him in her arms * Maaah, poor baby, I'm such a bad girl ! * moe flame *

Zoro: * hit her * Let him go, you perverted strawberry, and don't even think come near him again.

Pervy: Mooooh ! * watery eyes * I can't get the moe-factor at 80% and better without Luffy !

Zoro: * going * Find another one.

Pervy: * get a bazooka out of her shirt, and with a sweet voice * We'll see, Zoro-pin…


	2. Every lie

Rating: M, but I begin by frightening you * sadistic glare *

Pairing: Lucci x Luffy * for now, for now… * And Sanji x Nami :)

Warning: Luffy abuse xD I don't like it either. * pulls out a chainsaw from almost nowhere and start running after Lucci like a madwoman *

Disclaimer: Would be nice if I'd own it ? Luffy and Zoro woulda be fucking every good occasions !

Note: I bring you with difficulty this first chapter * dies * * revives * Happy and good reading :)

Oh, and something important ! Wanna play a little game with me ? Now start running and hides ! * chansaiw's return * Kidding :) To play it is your choice, it's not obligatory ! The chapters' heading, they will always report to a song. It can be any singer or band, but you have to guess _which _one I am talking about. Be careful; I have very weird music-taste ! And it won't be necessarily in the song's name… Small clue, my darkest days and the porn star in Toronto even though Kiley doesn't want to kiss Kassandra ;) Google it, I think you'll agree ! :D (I think you're gonna play alone… / Shut up, stupid!)

"**The distorted Hell"**

**First Chapter**

**Every Lie**

The sun shone softly through the cracks of heavy, dark curtains of the large room, lingering heralding a new day begun, and by gently making shine black and smooth hair and the caramel skin of a sleeping boy under the equally heavy and dark as the curtains. His large eyes closer a little more, showing a few wrinkles on the arch of his nose, before it pretend to open again, before opening them wide exposing to light his large dark and shiny eyes.

He turned and looked around, and looked at the another bump in the sheets, which seemed rather distant. He was a bit cold, but he didn't even dared to think of getting closer, continuing to shake under the sheets a little too cold for his like. For several minutes, he remained completely motionless, watching the watching the other person sleep in a deep sleep, his eyes now shining in a completely different way.

Deciding it was finally the time to get up and leave, he slowly emerged from the sheets, revealing a young body, more of an old teen than a young adult. In the dark, it was not much than a frail and thin boy, who winced while picking his few clothes on the floor and quickly dressed and left, neither seen nor heard from the room, without the slightest noise, so it was only by closing the door softly.

In the dark, the other turned in the bed, and could not help but chuckle when he heard the boy start his car in the driveway, and leave in the silence of the morning winter.

**.oO0Oo.**

A young man with disheveled green hair appeared, looking still a little asleep as if he were awakened in the middle of the night—still, it was eight in the morning—watching with an almost absent stare the lad before him, who trembled a bit even if the corridors of the tallest buildings of Logue Town were very well heated. The time to realize who was standing by the door, the oldest seemed to wake up and gave a silent nod to the boy to tell him to enter without making a sound.

The lad entered the apartment, following the green-haired man, walking towards the living room. The smaller man knew this apartment by heart, for going to it whenever it got too hard to manage for him. And in these days, he had seen more often this apartment than in three complete years… the kitchen full of utensils for the roommate of his friend, the head-chef of one of the greatest restaurant of the town; the rather messy living room with some games consoles on which they had great fun… and the rooms, where he went only a few times, not enough to remember everything, but he knew his friend had black blankets, and blues for the other tenant of the apartment.

The green-haired man fell on the sofa, covered with a blanket, and threw a pile of various university books, not minding the noise he made, before taping the the cushion to tell the kid he could sit. Slowly, the youngest obeyed, and sat on the plush and comfortable furniture.

A comfortable lasted there from a few minutes, the two of them just sat on next to another, seeking perhaps something to say, or announce…

"So ? He has been mean to you again, Luffy ?" asked the one with green hair, turning to the boy, who looked suddenly at his knees, looking a little discomfited, avoiding the gaze of the older, before nodding. "Ah, that bastard… Someday, I'll beat the shit out of that asshole…" He was about to get up and go get a coffee when Luffy stopped him.

"No, Zoro. Don't harm Lucci, please…" he asked with his large, dark and trembling eyes, with tears in bonus, which made the oldest automatically feel bad about what he had said. He didn't like Lucci, but he knew Luffy loved him with all his heart… he would almost have been pitying, if only he did not doubted that Lucci was such a good lover than that.

Therefore, he preferred to lie while affectionately ruffling Luffy's dark hair, adding, "Don't worry, I'm kidding. You sure maybe had a bad night, my captain." Luffy's eyes brightened at the mention of his passion for sailing, impossible to perform in winter, but Zoro liked to remind him how he loved to sail to lift his bad mood up, what worked every time. And then it was Zoro with whom he shared this strange passion first, so it was more fitting that it was more meaningful when that he reminded him often… Truly, this man knew so much about him that it would have almost scared him if he wasn't his best friend for so long.

Luffy gave him a large and innocent smile that made him sentimental again, and even smile as he ruffled the boy's hair again—he would never be tired of the lad's hair, it was just so soft !— before leaving for the kitchen this time ruminating, his smile was soon only a memory, more concerned by Luffy than anything else. He knew that the young man was not in a good relationship, and that he hoped to see again the Lucci he had known, but Zoro knew that Rob Lucci had shown is true face and kept Luffy captive in his claws… really, this guy was a monster for hurting a so sweet and innocent creature that was Luffy.

The boy didn't wasted much time to lay on the comfortable sofa after removing his black coat with fur on the hood, leaving it just lying on the ground, almost inverting a glass of water, which he prevented its overthrow at the last moment and replaced it after. Head on one of the armrests, he covered himself of the thin blanket, that smelled of musk, a little salty, but also steel, strangely. The smell reassured him, since it was Zoro's, who protected him all the time since High School. He didn't really need it, but if he ever was in a difficult situation, Zoro was always there to save his butt.

Taking a small piece between his hands, holding it tight, he approached it of his face, and gently breathed the smell Zoro had left on it, by falling asleep while studying last night, for his studies that he wanted to finish one day in geography, but also to teach kendo, the art of wielding the sword.

And while he was studying, Luffy was… in bed with Lucci, getting hurt when he penetrated him too quickly, without lubricant, before he went with angry shot bumpers, pressing his unusually sharp nails into his ribs, and bite his neck, just to hurt him. Luffy knew he had bled, and not just the ribs and the bites. Like all the times, by the way… except for the first time… he remembered how he had been gentle, kind and attentive, listening to his desires as he met his owns, without as scratch or a too fast move… as if it was only the bait to coax the poor pray.

He was so tired… but to think of Lucci kept him even more awake, by something akin too much to fear and mixed with some bitter taste. Zoro came into the living room with a cup of hot coffee placed it on the transparent coffee table, which never failed to make any dog go crazy if there was food on it, and sat down near the couch.

"Stop thinking and sleep," he scolded him, knowing he was not asleep. Luffy nodded, and hugged close the blanket against him, glad to be safe here, and nobody would hurt him… especially not Zoro, his guardian…

Eventually, the boy was soon in a deep sleep, resembling even more to a little kid, despite that he was almost eighteen. The eyes closed gently, eyelashes flapping gently in some quiet dreams, and fists covered with the blankets under his nose. He really looked like an angel. He was so cute that Zoro wondered how anyone could ever want to hurt him in any ways. Oh well, his way of thinking was surely not shared by everyone, especially not Lucci.

Suddenly, he wondered how he would react if he didn't knew Luffy so well. After all, in three or four years—nearly five—he had learned to know him almost better than the own brother of the boy. He knew when he was hurt, and when he lied to save face in front of other, or simply when he was lying—well, you always knew when he was lying, but he still knew when more than the others… He knew what he liked and what he didn't—not much, the kid was quite open-minded—, if he was disturbed by something… he knew him almost by heart. And it was the same for Luffy, who knew him almost as well, without even ever asking a question, just by observing him, He, too, moreover, had long observed him. And that was why he loved this kid…

Yes, even toughs guys like him softened in front of this innocent and hyperactive for two little boy. Oh well, especially him. Luffy was just perfect, a human being like no other he had seen. The others he knew were all obsessed by something. Or had a massive vice that was rather annoying. Luffy might was sometimes stupid, sometimes in unsavory situation, but it always lifted up the atmosphere. He had never seen him being really mean on purpose.

There were so many reasons to why he loved the boy more than a great friend… and as much to why he was jealous of that jerk of Lucci who had had Luffy in his place. If Luffy would have been really happy with him, he would let it go, and would have been really happy for him, instead of lying to the kid on this subject, so important to him. But no, he couldn't, with the number of times he had come to seek comfort to him, in the recent months. And also the number of times he had came in tears, unable to say if only one word in the muscular arms of the green-haired man that was his best friend… and then, Lucci came, and asked forgiveness for his bad words, looking at him with the corner of his eyes, while Luffy had his head nested in his pale neck, crying in happiness, but his eyes said in no way he was sorry. And because he lied in this way to Luffy, he would always hate him.

He was otherwise jealous, because it was him who had Luffy. Because it was him who hugged him, kissed him gently, putted his lips on the neck of the smaller boy, and who softly caressed him… knowing that he lied to the boy. Zoro really wondered why Lucci stayed with Luffy if he didn't even love him. Perhaps by pure wickedness, he who had a so cold and nasty glare… it was also the main reason why he didn't trust him.

Yeah, everybody could miss an opportunity to shut up. Even he had missed some of those occasions with Luffy, and he regretted it, because sometimes he had been really mean, but eventually they had forgiven each others, because their friendship worth more than be broken for such trifles that were the words. Wonderful how sounds could hurt as they could get you crazy with joy. Like that, every coin has two sides.

A young blond man tumbled into the living room, laughing softly in a whisper to a pretty redhead hanging on his arms, smiling at him gently. In their eyes, an inscrutable expression of happiness, that Zoro identified as a young love. He had seen it in Luffy's eyes during the early months of his relationship with Lucci. This post-euphoric love… really, it made him jealous at first. Then, it was clear that Lucci was not such a good guy…

The blond and the redhead stopped talking and euphorise, laying their eyes on the little Luffy who was sleeping wrapped in the blanket. A broad smile appeared on blonde's face, who approached the green-haired man, asking, "Hey, you finally told him ? I bet you even…"

"No, just now, you're wrong, baka-cook. He came this morning, shaking, because Lucci did something wrong to him."

The blonde's expression changed completely, and he just dropped himself on another couch, watching the little dark-haired boy in turn, sleeping in the same blanket Zoro had used. He seemed quiet, just breathing and smelling his best friend's smell. Frankly, to his humble experience, he wondered why Zoro didn't just tell him. Yes, it seemed obvious that the boy was concerned about him at a fairly high point… just the way he hugged the blanket he had used, and how he looked at him with his broad smile… but he had also to take in account that the green-haired idiot was a _big moron_.

"Sanji-kun ?" said the redhead, getting him out of his though suddenly. He rose at once a face with hearts in the eyes to her.

"Yes, Nami-swan~ ? You need something ?"

"I'm hungry. You make me some food ?" she asked with an angelic face.

"Of course, Nami-swan~ !" replied the young chef with huge hearts in his eyes, and then danced around the kitchen.

**.oO0Oo.**

A good smell came to his nostrils… a smell of eggs, bacon and toasts… sausage… and what delicious smell it was ! It smelled good breakfast, and it almost immediately made him realize how hungry he was, because he had not eaten much the day before… because Lucci found his eating habits rather disgusting, he was careful not to reserve him. On this point, he was cruel, he didn't really argue. He shuddered; thinking of the last time he had tried to get a second plate… this fool had almost strangled him saying that if he didn't wanted that to happen with food, it was better not overeating. His stomach growled. He got up and looked around, to recognize Zoro and Sanji's apartment. A smile emerged on his face.

He looked at the blanket still tight in his fists like a little child would have done. He had never told Zoro… but it was because he was more reassuring than anyone else that he came to his house when it became too hard to manage with Lucci. Maybe it was because he knew him longer than the others… and it took them just one look to understand everything, without even saying a word. Thinking of this relationship, so important in his life, he looked at the blanket, and a smile appeared on his face. Not a huge sun-smile as he alone had the secret, but a nostalgic smile; he maybe didn't even realize it himself.

He got up and went to the kitchen, where Zoro and Nami argued about anything, Zoro's head resting on his hand, obviously he dozed a little, his love of sleep catching him up. Then he looked up at him, and his face lit up in his own way, his hard eyes softened, and a small smile played on his face. He got up, and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Slept well, captain ?"

Luffy gave a huge smile this time, before answering in a cheerful voice, "Yup !"

Zoro said, always with a smile, "Good to know. Come, come sit." And he returned to his chair, and looked at him sat, noticing his lips pursed a split second when he sat. It could be anything, but he kept his questions for later. Instead, he looked at him talking joyfully with Nami, with his broad smile of three kilometers, then eat with appetite, talk with his mouth full… yes, it was for this happy Luffy for almost anything at all he had feelings for. Because he knew he could get you smiling at your worse without even the slightest effort.

The cook joined the conversation, and Zoro was more content to watch rather than talk. He was not very talkative… then; look Luffy spooking was an option not to be missed. Because he smiled broadly, and seemed to have completely forgotten how he had came this morning at his apartment. Instead of the smile, cared and silent Luffy, it was the true Luffy, that smiled and chewed saying nonsense.

The phone rang, and the sound of the great conversation paused, everyone wondering who would get up to answer. Zoro ended up going, the murmur of the conversation resuming almost immediately when he went to the phone to watch the display.

And damn.

Exactly the number he didn't want to see. Lucci's one, who sometimes called when Luffy came to his home when could no longer bear all that alone. He wondered if he should hang up without responding, and saying it was a jerk that got a wrong number, but… he knew that Lucci wouldn't like him to do that, and perhaps would he spend his anger saying not super pretty things to Luffy… so, reluctantly, he answered.

"Hello, Roronoa Zoro to the device. What can I do for you ?"

"Hello, Roronoa," said the business man of his mellifluous voice. "Is Luffy there ?"

"Yes, he is. I guess you want me to pass him the phone ?" Zoro asked, noting the noise of the conversation was now of the past.

"I would appreciate."

"Hold on…" He raised his head to Luffy, "Luffy. There's Lucci who wanna talk to you."

And still reluctantly, he handed the phone to the smallest young man, who took the device while trembling, before answering in a small voice, "Hi, Lucci." He frowned guiltily, biting his lower lip, "I… I didn't knew you were going to worry… so… sorry, Lucci…" A great shudder went through the boy's back, and Zoro put his hand on the boy's shoulder, who put his own on his big paw, holding it against his own a bit before removing it from his shoulder, finishing the conversation with, "Yeah, I'm coming. Later. Me… me too, I love you."

Zoro couldn't help gritting discreetly his teeth and heard Luffy express his love in words for this jerk that harmed him.

Then the boy turned to him, before announcing what he knew he would say, which revealed to be severely disappointing, "I… have to go." Zoro saw that he was trembling. He put his hand back on the arm of the smallest, but he pushed it again, which didn't fail to make the oldest a bit sad. "Lucci wants me to go to his place, so…"

"It's good." He knew he would deliver the next word with reluctance, because he would have really preferred that Luffy would stay at his place's, away from that big idiot, "Go on, Luffy."

The boy gave him a smile, but his eyes weren't smiling with his face, "Well, then… bye, and later !"

"Bye, captain !" Zoro said, while disheveling his hair.

**.oO0Oo.**

When Luffy got out of his car, he immediately noticed the biting cold. It was almost exclusively at Lucci's than anywhere else in town. He never knew why, but the heat really didn't liked Lucci. Even his body was very cold. It gave off no heat… maybe he was a vampire, as in the mushy novels for retarded young girls.

Swallowing his saliva, Luffy went up the snowy path leading to the entrance. He looked at the large living-room window, which through he saw the burning fire, and Lucci reading the newspapers in the nearby rocking-chair. The mere sight reminded him of an old memory. The… the very first time he had taken him, he, the little virgin Luffy of sixteen, just before the softly snoring fire, the same way that he stroked the sensitive body of the innocent boy. Bitterly, it was also the only time he had been so kind to him in bed and in private… there was nothing like that anymore.

Advancing slowly, not to attract the big bad wolf hiding safely in the snow, the boy walked toward the glass-door, to knock gently, until the hour of punishment, the harvest and the reaper for combine harvester arriving in his field. The time of his trial, any exaggeration was permitted, just to recall it.

Luffy knocked at the door, almost shyly. Any of his friend that would have passed through the area would never have recognized him to his way of knocking… so unusual, coming from him.

Then, a moment of silence barely disturbed by the murmur of the wind, He looked out at the window, knowing that Lucci had clearly saw him, and was making him wait in the numbing cold, reading his newspapers without remorse. Luffy looked down the steps on the snow, closing his eyes to hold the tears back, before raising his eyes to the door and wait.

Finally, when Lucci came to open the door twenty minutes later with a hot coffee in hands, Luffy's on shook, and he almost couldn't feel them anymore. He gently rubbed them together, trying to create a little heat, lowering his eyes not to cross those of the businessman.

Several minutes went on, and then Lucci asked to boy to come in, relieving the kid from the arctic cold outside. He had barely looked at him. Luffy left his boots in the hall, and followed the oldest to the living room, where the businessman took place in his tweed armchair, also resuming reading his newspaper, leaving Luffy standing, in the middle of the room, not really daring to sit on another chair or sofa.

Weird to see how the boy was sleeping in the bed of his lover, but was reluctant to sit on a simple couch… the silence continued to last for almost half an hour, but until then, Luffy wasn't cold anymore. He was even almost warm. He looked to Lucci, still waiting for a sign, that he looked up to him to take him in his arms, even if it was only a vain hope.

Finally, when Lucci looked up at him and Luffy ceased to find his feet more interesting than sex, the businessman's eyes were cold. Or even frozen. A little more and mist would have came out of them. Luffy supported difficultly the view, feeling an uncomfortable ball forming in his already thigh throat. He gritted his teeth, and waited for the deluge.

"You know, Luffy," His voice was as cold as his eyes, not even attempting to show a spark of kindness towards him, "I was worried when you weren't there, this morning." What a pretty lie, but claiming a kindness long forgotten by the lad, that he instantly forgot the icy tone that came with the words.

"You… you told me on the phone…" The lump in his throat swelled, and the tears he tried to prevent to flow fell down his cheeks. "I'm… I'm, ex… excuse-me…" He tried to keep the sobs without showing much success here. He hid his face in his hands, knowing how Lucci hated it when he cried.

Lucci rose from his chair and placed his newspapers on a desk, and took the boy in his arms, whispering words of comfort in a cold and distant voice, without love, stroking the disheveled hair of the small boy in his arms, which pressed himself more against him, forgetting how just the night before, he had hurt him so badly while trying to love him—he if ever had really tried…

Then, when the boy was done with crying, the tallest made him step back, and looked in the dark large eyes of the teenager, who gave him a shy smile, trying to lighten the mood always heavy in this huge house. But something else went into Lucci's eyes when he offered him a predatory smile, almost sadistic.

And at this moment came the first blow, which sent Luffy to the ground, holding his right cheek, his eyes full of tears, that he didn't even forced himself to hold back, and his nose which ran snot like blood, falling on the black carpet. Luffy stoop up, coughing and spluttering, before receiving a kick in the ribs, which would have earned a point in American football. He felt one of his ribs crack, and tried to escape, but without success. As he stood up unsteadily, Lucci caught him by the collar of his shirt, sending him a good slap, which made him bite his lips and almost be afraid that it would fall. He was surely having a pretty bruise on the cheek, now.

Then came the insults.

"I wonder why I sleep with a whining brat like you !" He dropped him on the ground before kicking him in the ribs again.

"Really, you should see your face ! Disgusting ! It's a shame that I go out with you, you know ?" And another one.

"And sailing, but what a gay passion ! It's been so 40's !" Another again. This one was worth a good hundred point…

Then he left him, and Luffy just rolled into a ball on the floor, shaking with difficult childish sobs, who would even made a stone sentimental. Not Lucci. He simply watched him cry long, and seeing the tears seemed endless, he said in a voice just as cold as the first time he had spoken this morning, "Go, I don't want to see you anymore, you little scum."

Luffy nodded, before getting up unsteadily and holding his sides, and staggered clumsily to the door, before falling because of a foot from the one who claimed to love him. He banged his chin on a wall corner and let out a strangled breath, which made laugh Lucci, causing him a sob.

"Oh, excuse me, my love," Lucci said in an amused voice, not caring any of his poor fate, leaving another deep bite in the kid's heart who got up with difficulty.

Then, once in the hall, he put on his coat, and his boots, before putting his hand on the handle and opened the door, but just before he put one foot out, Lucci's voice hailed him, "Luffy."

"Y-yes ?"

"You know I love you, right ? Do you love me ?" He asked, revealing what appeared to be a spark of tenderness in his voice.

Luffy froze, a few more tears escaped him before saying, "Yes, I love you, Lucci, more than anything else…"

The other simply chuckled in amusement, biting hard the boy's already bruised heart, who left the house, limping, holding his sides, leaving Lucci and his smirk alone in front of the window, watching him go in the high midday sun.

**.oO0Oo.**

Luffy had wept all the way to his house, and once in the driveway of his uncle—went abroad for three months—Shanks' house, he let it go and cried all the tears of his wounded body. It hurt so bad ! Lucci said he loved him, then laughed when he said he loved him more than anything… he didn't understand, but it was even worse than when he hit…

He remained like that a long time. In fact, until nightfall. The car he had stopped entering in the driveway had long ago became very cold. The gaze empty, Luffy would have stayed even longer in the car if nobody would have came to get him out of it. He was cold and rather absent, He felt the things, but didn't respond. Saw them, heard them, but didn't understand them anymore.

When he regained full consciousness, he was in bed, wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of boxers, his hair still a little wet from taking a bath, probably hot, since he was still a little humid, and looked to see, in the bathroom, Zoro, taking of the bath's cap, before wiping his hands, with an expression of concern all over his face.

He had to admit he was a little disappointed to see Zoro. He had hoped that Lucci, true to his words, loving him, had saved him from the Siberian cold outside. But no, it was Zoro. He loved Zoro, his best friend for years, but he also loved Lucci…

Zoro turned to him, and smiled softly at seeing him better.

His voice was gentle and patient when he spoke, a very rare thing from this though guy, "So, captain ? Are you better ?"

Luffy didn't understood why, but hearing such a voice coming from Zoro, he felt his heart beating faster, and his cheeks reddening. Butterflies in his stomach awoke to the sight of Zoro's smile, and he froze. What was all this ? He awoke, and smiled in turn to Zoro, oddly as he would have reserved to Lucci if he would have been still soft and gentle with him.

Had he not closed his eyes in the gesture, he would have saw that Zoro had almost had exactly the same reaction as himself when he smiled.

The oldest sat beside him with the First Aid kit that he surely had found behind the toilet, and cleaned gently the smallest's injuries, gritting his teeth dangerously seeing the almost blackish bruises on his best friend's body, who thanked him inwardly to not ask anything, knowing that Luffy didn't liked to talk about who had beaten him, although it was obvious that Zoro was burning to ask.

Soon all wounds were dressed, and Luffy simply watched a movie on the TV, while Zoro was sleeping on the other side of the bed. Contrary to popular belief, this wasn't something rare for them. Zoro knew for long that Luffy liked boys, and every time a stupid person had dared to broke his heart, after of course beat him almost to death, no caring at all about the months he would have to pass in restraint, he came to see Luffy, just to keep him company, since he was so bad with words…

Luffy watched Zoro sleeping, his head leaning on his shoulder, and arms crossed on his chest. Honestly. When would all these weird feelings in his stomach would stop ? And if he didn't stop blushing he was sure to cry because it hurt on his cheek were he had a bruise that wasn't pretty to see…

Luffy gently place his head over Zoro's, and let himself be carried away by a quiet sleep. Zoro smelled the after-shave, and it reminded him a little of his uncle, but on Zoro, the smell of pine seemed strangely comforting. And the chemical scent of steel that didn't left this man stung his nose, but Zoro had always smelt like that, so it was natural that this smell reassured him more than the pine after-shave…

Sleep overtook him, and he felt his heart beating softly, spreading a pleasant warmth in his chest… and he knew would never be tired of this heat…

—**Ze endeuuuh—**

Phew, that wasn't easy. Also that I deleted almost half of it by typing all crooked on my keyboard. It was almost finished, xD So I started again ^^' Now it's finished. Pheeew, I hope I won't do it again…

Luffy: * eyes filled with tears * Ero is mean to me !

Zoro: * takes Luffy in his arms * Don't worry, I'll protect you * points Kitetsu towards Ero *

Me: Arf. Excuse me. I'm so bad.

Hancock: Finally, she admits it * satisfied expression *

Me: * angry glare and takes a chainsaw running from under her skirt * COME HERE, FATTU GIRL ! * runs after Hancock, who tries to escape as quickly as possible *

Zoro: Well, Luffy, you finish it for her ?

Luffy: * all happy * Yeah ! Review and criticize, please !

Zoro: And be mean, please.

Me: * arrives full of fresh blood with the chainsaw just as dirty * Repeat it to see what happen, you stretched ass ? * start the chainsaw *

Zoro: Be nice and kind to the poor Ero, she works very hard on this fic ^_^'

Me: * stops the chainsaw with a satisfied smile * I like that better.

**To the next chappie :)**


	3. I'm not her

Rating: M

Pairing: LucLuf and ZoLu undertones. And of course, Sanji x Nami ^_^

Warning: Violence and comfort. Yep, I will never change xD

Disclaimer: Not mine. Oh, I want to... but, well... * turns to Oda * Guess I have to let you go, to write the nexts chapters of the manga. * free him, and then cries into her emo corner *

Note: I hope the first chapter of The Distorted Hell have pleased you all. So, now, I bring you the second, with much efforts due to my constant lack of will to do... well, * snort * anything. * bows deeply * Also, forgive my addiction for my new PSP. It's a very beautiful console, and the games are also beautiful... * Crisis Core and Dissidia fan * Well, let's get this started, shall we... TIDUS ! OH MY TEDDY ! GIVE ME MY CLOUD BAAACK ! * hits him and takes her little Cloud form him * There, all better, don't cha ? Hmm, I'd like to have some big sword like Zacky to sweep your insides, little emo-cloudy~ ! * looks at the mic * Eh ? ô_ò' Why is that little light... ! OH MY GOD ! CUT THAT, YOU SILLY ONION KNIGHT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THEN TELL SEPHIROTH TO... ! _Communication interrupted._

**The Distorted Hell**

**Second Chapter**

**I'm not the one you're taking home**

Luffy felt Zoro's lips lingers on his own even before they did. The sensation was soft, and he shivered when the taller one deepen the sinful touch, sucking and biting gently the lad's lower lip, making him jump, almost breathing in through the kiss. He didn't knew that Zoro could be so gentle... and why were they kissing ?

Was there already been a reason behind a kiss ? It simply happened... that was all. The green-haired man's hands started wandering softly under the younger's t-shirt, tickling him gently while stroking his ribs, just from the fingertips, like he was afraid to break him.

Luffy got almost afraid when he licked his lower lip, but allowed him to, and parted lips, and the older's tongue went softly into his mouth, passed gently over the youngest's teeth, then gently stroked his tongue, who met him halfway, the two playing gently together, without really being **shortened by time** (_okay, I originally wrote "sans vraiment être pressés", but I can't find good translation for this..._). They had all their time... Luffy squeezed his hands in the oldest's shirt, the only thing he had found to cling to reality. Zoro slowly lowered one hand to the birth of his buttocks, stroking through the boxer's fabric, the other hand gently stroking the boy's cheek to put lock of hair behind his ear. His hand slipped under the jeans that surely provoked the temptation to tear it to reveal the soft skin hiding underneath. However, the appreciable hand wasn't doing anything significant so. Just gently caress, not seeming to want to do anything bad... Luffy relaxed so much he though he would fall because of his knees that suddenly became jelly.

Then, a cold hand rested on his shoulder, and abruptly ending the kiss, he turned around to see Lucci with his sickly sweet smile, and his cold eyes, who asked in a voice that really wasn't suiting the words, "Why ? I love you, me..."

Frightened, Luffy turned around to try to see Zoro, but everything went dark, and the green-haired man had disapeared. There was only Lucci, who was moving forward, his cold smile and his sickly sweet voice asking over and over agin, "Why ? I love you, me..."

**.oO0Oo.**

Luffy woke up in panic, getting up in one shot, shortness of breath, looking frenetically around to see he was only in his room. Heart still playing war's drums, eyes wide open to see well any threats flying to him, when a warm big paw rested on his shoulder, he began to panic and try to get it off, but soon he was pulled into some strong and muscular arms. He continued to struggle like hell, vainly trying to get rid of the grip.

"Luffy !" The hoarse voice suddenly brought him back to reality. Recognizing Zoro's voice, he calmed, trying to get back his breath and soothe his poor heart that was beating a miles a minute, and let himself drop against his friend's chest, the head against his shoulder. He rubbed his arm, without saying anything more, because anyways, he didn't have anything to say. The boy noticed he was crying, and lifted a hand to wipe his eyes, but he saw Zoro was already wiping them by the tip of the thumb, while being so delicate that he couldn't help but blush lightly.

Zoro let himself fall against the head board, letting go a sigh he must have held back since the beginning of all this, before letting a comfortable silence settle between them, the that was barely beginning to rise letting them into a just as comfortable penumbra. Anyways, there was nothing more to see than to say. His gaze fell to the alarm clock, that showed almost six o'clock.

Luffy suddenly though back about his dream, and heard Zoro sleeping against him, without even snoring. Weird... He thought back to that dream. The beginning had seemed so real and familiar... well, everything seemed so real that he still had the chills thinking about how the Zoro from his dream had kissed him. Is heart warmed up just to think about it, and a smile crept up to his lips without he even realized it. He wondered if he really so good... and sweet, more importantly, because every times he saw Zoro with a girl for a night, he had been fast, fierce, and passionate, almost aggressive — not that he entered the room, per cons. But he was never more than a night with the same girl. Except for the greedy pink-haired girl who had saved him from being squashed by a bus. But this hadn't last either.

Then, he though back to the downside. Lucci. What would he say, if ever a such thing happened ? For sure, he would hit him ruthlessly, perhaps even kill him. The man was jealous and possessive, and he really scared him when he lost his disinterested facade. The warm feeling disappeared, and he began to shake, but tried to stop immediately to not wake up Zoro, who rubbed his arm, more or likely in his sleep. The touch reassured him a bit, but he continued to think of Lucci. If he ever was touched by another man and that he came to know... Luffy was sure that he would beat the shit out of him, but that the other too, would take a good hit in the guts. (_I originally wrote "s'en prendrais une bonne dans le détour". This is more or likely my expression, so... If anyone can come up with a better translation, I'm always listening !_)

And he also wondered how he to explain the wounds and bruises Lucci gave him yesterday to everyone. Usually, he gave him hits on the back, or thighs; on inauspicious places. But this time, it was directly in the face and in visible places. And Zoro had seen it all... but must have saw worse with him, like the time Nami told them not to fight, and Bellamy had took the opportunity to beat them up. He had some broken bones, and Zoro had to help him to walk to the hospital, because he was stronger on his leg than him. But this time, they had a good laugh, both of them. And Nami had scolded them, but they didn't really cared. But as this time's injuries, he knew that Zoro wouldn't tell a word, but he preferred to don't say anything... because Zoro would get himself without any doubts—one hundrend percent sure—six feets under the shit by beating Lucci senseless for hurting him. He had already almost killed some people for far less than that.

Also, Lucci had so much contacts all over the city that he could get Zoro expelled from the University that he had so much difficulties to get, even full of scholarships with the only reason that he long have been a notorious delinquent. Luffy had of course stopped him from doing stupids things when he became his friend. Luffy remembered the villain Zoro from that time; everyone though he was an ugly devil coming straight from Hell. But in reality, under that hard-ass hid a boy troubled by the premature death of his parents and his sister. No one really cared about that son of scum, anyways. In Luffy, he had found someone who cared about his fate...

Luffy was hardly surprised that they one day fell into each others' arms at a party—just before he met Lucci—by being a little drunk, but Zoro had quickly stopped when Sanji had separated them in saying they shouldn't do stuff like that being so drunk. It was one of the times they almost parted ways, but they finally decided to forget that unimportant incident and continue to live as friends. Then, in the boy's head, it suddenly made tilt (_Hell yeah, Pervy again ! Does "ça fait tilt" can be used in english ? Well, if you didn't understood, he realized something important ! See ya ^^'_)

He knew whence the scene he had remembered in dream came from. It was at this party, the way Zoro had kissed him that night. In a corner, at their feet, a broken beer bottle that had spread its contents on the floor, while the two of them were lazily kissing, not giving a shit about the others. Zoro had slowly slipped his hand into his jeans, without being aggressive, at the same moment that Kohza and Vivi passed by them, making rounds eyes by seeing them so intimate, even more than they were remarkably close as friends.

Then, for weeks, they were asked if they were together, or if they were just drunks. The answer disappointed more than one, but the reality was there: alcohol make do things, and Luffy wasn't ready for a relationship at that time. Weird to see how the first one he got in revealed to be so... Lucci who took such pleasure to hurt him, and beat him... just to think about it, he shivered.

Sleep began to take him too. He thought a little more about that party, which Nami had almost insisted that Zoro brought him back home, but ultimately, it was Sanji, who was a little lesser drunk, but endured less alcohol, who brought him bakc, and had listened him saying that what happened to the party was his first time. Sanji asked him if he wanted him to break Zoro's neck for have taken him something so important, but the smallest had only said to the cook to not push him to his limits, because he knew Zoro was surely has troubled as him to have woken from that kind of trance to kiss him.

It was a good memory, finally. He wasn't disapointed that it was Zoro who gave him that first kiss. I could have been someone much worse... like that weird high school teacher who always tried to jump him in chemistry classes and sometimes even in the cafeteria.

He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by sleep, leaning back more comfortably into the strong and muscular arms of his best friend, who seemed to tighten even further his grip around him, perhaps in fear that he would escape. However, he would go nowhere...

**.oO0Oo.**

Two green eyes opened as the light pierced through the windows of the room without curtains—normal, since Luffy had burned them last week, and he completely forgot why. Well, it definitely wasn't the first stupid thing Luffy had done, and surely not the last. He looked at the youngest asleep in his arms, snuggled, looking comfy, fast asleep and in a good sleep. He gently stroked a few strands of the boy's hair, who leaned his head to his side to better feel the hand that would soothe him. He smiled in tenderness at the view. Frankly, he would become a big pile of green apple pudding if Luffy kept softening him like that.

The boy turned in his arms, fast asleep, and incredibly cute. He looked out the large windows to see the sun rise lazily above the trees in the small forest behind Logue Town. Luffy lived in the suburbs of the city, but the one directly opposed to where Lucci's was. Zoro was glad he lived far away. That idiot didn't even force himself to drive three miles to see how Luffy was going because he had called him yesterday to tell him how he had found him, hoping to see at least one seed of emotion in the businessman's voice. In fact, he had been hardly surprised.

It was enough to put the chip in the ear of shaken child with cervical deformities. Zoro suspected that Lucci was the culprit. But the mere fact that Luffy could be living such a thing without even complaining—even if he wasn't the one to complain—made him a little wobbly. He couldn't believe that the poor boy had suffered so much... everything could be explained from that point.

Why he sometimes remained for days and days without any news of him, and finally, when someone came, he excused his bruises and cuts by a small scuffle at a local bar, or one of his natural enemies, like Bellamy or still, Buggy... But again, these clowns couldn't even arrives at Luffy's ankle when he was pissed off. And when anyone started to say shit about the fact that one of his friends — Nami — was a former prostitute, he always sent a few punches. If someone critized him for being the best friend of someone who accidentally killed his father because he was beating his mother... He always beat the shit out of everyone. Nobody in this world could chose his family, and Zoro knew it well. The sole memory of his father made him shivers, and he squeezed Luffy a little more in his mars, just to reassure himself. Even if he had accepted all that... he had killed that man called "Mr 7" in the city's administration... without regrets, of course. Luffy would never let himself get beaten by those morons, he had too much pride and a reputation to keep.

Well, this was pure speculations. He couldn't say for sure... and Luffy would deny it without any doubts. The boy didn't wanted them to worry about, knowing they all had their own demons to deal in the darkness of their souls, and not let anyone interfere in his own problems. However, he usually replied. But regarding the number of times he had saw Luffy weak and wounded these last six months—almost thirteen times, he could only think that Luffy would never fight back, if this was the case. If he interfered, he also though that the boy would be sulking. Finally, if it was for his good, there was nothing that could stop him from making a nice, big, juicy foolishness.

He sighed, before deferring his eyes from the rising sun to Luffy, who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms, his breathing steady against his neck, which could have got him caught in another situations, but unlike most humans beings, the humble Zoro rarely had this kind of problem to deal with, and he surely wouldn't with a wounded Luffy in his arms. He had too much pride to be compromised by a trifle like that. And it really, really wasn't the time to have a desire to appease...

Luffy rubbed against him, and Zoro though loose all self control as he clenched his teeth, trying to not make a fool of himself. Then Luffy woke up slowly, yawning to jaw-dropping, leaning further back into the green-haired man's arm, as he slowly emerged from the Land of Dreams. Eyes glazed, he laid them on Zoro, who simply asked him in his hoarse voice, "Had a good night, Captain ?"

The boy nodded before repositioning himself more comfortably, and watch the sun reflect on the pristine snow, before lowering his eyes to the alarm clock, which now showed almost nine o'clock sharp, within a few minutes. Then he looked up to Zoro, and offered him a broad smile, the swordsman answering a little shyly. Luffy smiled even more seeing him answer.

The sun continued to shine on the winter's virgin snow, while the two young men were talking in the cold morning, not even attempting to move, just to stay longer near each other for the security feeling it provided to both of them...

**.oO0Oo.**

"Luffy loves Zoro," supported Nami, watching Sanji, as the blond sipped a strong alcohol bottle at the Grand Line bar. The blonde smiled, putting down his Bailey's coffee on the table.

"You're right, Nami-darling. But I think there's a little more than friendship between them, don't you think ? ?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the readhead's of his own, while the latter smiled.

A well-know song was on the radio, but it didn't seemed to affect the two young lovebirds, who were deeply taken in their great conversation. They were talking since several hours, calling glasses on glasses, looking from the corner of the eyes who was entering in the bar. It wasn't uncommon to see Lucci. Luffy and Zoro either, both neanderthals without manners coming to drink a beer between buddies. Sanji had to admit himself a little jealous of not being in their mini-clique. Luffy and Zoro were so close... He would have liked to have a best friend like that. Yet, he juts had the liar. But hey, there were always his beloved Nami-san which compensated for any lacks in his life—except his continuously empty wallet.

"Explain yourself, Sanji-kun." she asked. Well, with her air of an angel, he could only access to her request...

"Well, how Luffy was asleep on the couch with the blanket Zoro used, among others. And yesterday, he stayed overnight. He called just to say he would stay with Luffy cause he wasn't well." The blonde took a deep breath, who looked at him with large eyes and interest, "And Zoro is jealous of Lucci. And it's obvious he loves Luffy... much more than friends, I mean."

Nami blinked before saying, before saying, "I think that you rather do a little obsession over that. If they love each others, obviously, they will will ending up alone falling in each others' arms ! Hey, I bet thirty dollars that Zoro's gonna make the first step !" Nami's optimism made him automatically melt.

"Oh Nami-swan ! You're so pretty when you're in a good mood !" he exclaimed.

Then, from the corner of the eyes, the girl noticed two tall people enter the bar. First, she immediately noticed the beautiful actress Califa Blunt. With her long straw-blond hair, pale blue eyes, and peach skin, she made all the girls jealous and many men sigh. She was hanging on the arm of a handsome man with curly black hair, pale skin, black eyes, the little eccentric beard...

Sanji growled, completely forgetting to swoon over the pretty girl he just saw. Nami saw him tense as a bowstring, as he watched the man and the actress move into the crowd to go to the bar.

"Sanji ?" she warned him, putting a hand on his crisped arm, and he looked at her, his ocean blue eyes now black as night.

"This man... this is Lucci, Luffy's boyfriend. What a bastard, that guy ! He cheats on Luffy, for crying put loud, God !"

The man turned towards them, and to the sight of his cold stare, Nami squeezed a little harder the young blond man's arm, who put a hand over hers, just to reassure her. The man had a predatory-sadistic smile, while watching them, while the actress beat of cilia behind her glasses, looking alternatively at the two young adults and her cavalier. She didn't seemed to exactly know about this...

When he spoke, Nami shivered, feeling like a cascade of cold water flowing between he shoulder blades, "And why should I take in the account the opinion of a prostitute and a little fag like you ?"

Nami got angry immediately, "What do you know about us, eh ? How do you know what we have lived ? !" The blonde gritted teeth, frowned, and Nami rubbed his arms, trying to calm him down, so he wouldn't jump on the businessman.

"You think I'm concerned about this kid, Luffy ? He amuses me well, this is all."He annonced coldly with his dirty smile. "He's cute, yes, but... so stupid. He thinks I love him, very well. He'll amuse me a little longer. That's what waste are used to, right ?"

"Motherfucker of my ass, wait for me to catch you, and believe me I'll rip them off and make you eat them, your balls, you old dirty dog..." Sanji growled, softly, so that only Nami heard him, what she found better for them, since they didn't knew how the man would react if he heard Sanji insulting him so.

"Honey ?" asked the actress to Lucci. "What's all this ?"

"Nothing, nothing... go get you a drink, I'll take care of this," said the tall raven, before approaching the table, while the blonde was going to get a drink at the bar, with the barman with the funny horned hair who seemed to knew her pretty well. Both hands on the table, the businessman looked into their eyes with his icy stare before continuing, "Yes, Luffy amuse me. What can you do ? He's madly in love with me and isn't even realize I'm lying when I tell him I love him."

Sanji gnashed his teeth, before asking, "And what do you think you do to him, lying to him like that ? I bet it was you who beat him up last night, eh !"

"What it does to him, I couldn't care less. And if I'm violent with him, it's to him you have to ask, you know, Blondie ?" He looked up into his eyes, adding, "I met someone who knew you very well. He really missed his _lovely_ blond... in prison. I could use my contacts to make him come out of prison. Would be fun, right ? And then, you and your crazy club can't do anything for Luffy, I hope you already know it." Whit that, he turned around and walked towards the actress, taking her by the waist, and leading them to the VIP lounge.

Nami looked at Sanji, who rose like a whirlwind, knocking over his chair and Bailey's coffee, before leaving the bar by pushing a few people, without even apologizing for the girls. Nami got up and ran after him and joined him outside in the softly falling snow. He was only on the sidewalks, and surely had a blank expression —she only saw him from behind, for now.

She putted an hand on the blond's shoulder, who turned and hugged her, trembling. She pressed him against her in turn, until he stopped shaking, and they could go to try to tell Luffy what they just saw. Sanji cursed, "I swore I'll get the brain out of this shitty moron's fucking skull... damn ! Why does he make Luffy goes through this !"

"I don't know, Sanji... nobody knows..." she murmured.

**.oO0Oo.**

Zoro watched the doctor examine Luffy under every angle, with a rather suspicious stare. Not that he didn't trusted doctors, but... he remembered the had been beaten and had his chest completely sliced in half, he was given a few months to live, and do more. Three years later, he was still walking, and lived the same life a before. Frankly, they were wrong too often. He remembered having heard cases of forgotten stents in the patients' bodies.

Luffy gnashed teeth while he examined some nasty bruises covering his ribs. Zoro up from his seat, to take the boy's hand in his own, who squeezed every hard, knowing he could never break his bones even though he was almost as strong as his friend. Looking at Luffy's slightly pain distorted face, Zoro saw him blush. He wondered why, suspecting it probably had to do with this stupid doc touching the bruises as if they were unbreakable stones.

Zoro growled rather threateningly, "Hey, doc ! Don't you see you're hurting him ? Pay a little attention, damn ! Godamnit, were's Chopper when we need him..."

The doctor looked at him, obviously scared by the man's imposing stature, who looked as if he wanted him to ignite. Then, an old lady with grey hair entered the room, and Luffy immediately noticed that she had some witch-like features. Her blouse, unlike the other, was a deep navy blue.

"Move, youngster," she ordonned while resuming the youger's examination where he left it. "Excuse my intern, he's a bit slow and rough." She gently fingered the boy's dark bruises on his right side, which made him groan, and Zoro squeezed harder the boy's trembling hand, who sat back against him, just to get some support somewhere. "Oh dear, this, this doesn't look pretty at all. How have you done this to you, kid ?"

"I... I... I don't know." Luffy mumbled, trying to hide in the folds of Zoro's coat. "I don't know. I must've fall."

The old lady frowned, revealing yet more wrinkles on her old face, before saying, "There's really only one option with such injuries You have been beaten mercilessly, and whoever did this isn't gentle at all." Her husky voice resonated a while in the room.

Luffy squeezed his best friend's hand a little harder, hiding more his face in the older's shoulder, who laid a hand on on his shoulder, his fears almost confirmed, "But I said I didn't knew !"

Zoro rubbed Luffy's back, while the old lady explained that she took radios, which clearly showed injuries caused by violent blows, rather like punches or kicks. The intern then explained something rather confusing he didn't understand, but he knew he had to make Luffy admit that Lucci wasn't only hard with words.

At one point, she asked them to leave in the hallway, and Zoro helped Luffy to walk to let him sit on his lap, because he knew the smaller one didn't liked hospitals they reminded him too much of when his uncle lost an arm because of his lost. He knew it was a traumatic experience in the boy's life then he was silent for several minutes, before asking, trying not to rush the boy, One day, you're gonna have to tell us how you got beaten up like that, Luffy."

A nurse passed by them with a medication cart, throwing them a somewhat contemptuous glare. Zoro sighed, knowing that many people didn't even want to think about that kind of relationship. Luffy squeezed the swordsman's shirt in his fist, before saying softly, as if afraid that eavesdroppers ears would heard, "Maybe... maybe someone hurt me. But... if I tell you who, you're gonna kill him... you'll get yourself locked up... and you'll no longer be there..." He let slip a little hiccup, and hid himself further in the crook of the swordsman's shoulder, who carefully pressed him against him, allowing himself to kiss the top of the boy's head.

"I killed someone. Because he hurt my mother for years. You don't I didn't had all my head at that time..." he whispered against the boy's hair. He had the exact proof, by what he just said that it was indeed Lucci that beat him. He would hate him forever, for the simple reason that he was harming the boy he loved.

"But I don't want him to hurt you..." Luffy sobbed.

Zoro growled, still holding the boy against him, rubbing his back in an appeasing gesture, before adding, "I leave him one chance, and it's if I see him. If I ever see him again, and he did something wrong to you again... I broke his jaw. I don't care if I have to pay a fine... He... he has hurt you for months. It's something no one can forgive, especially not me, Luffy. You're important for for that..." He kissed the boy's head again, hoping that he didn't frightened him, or had done too much.

Luffy wiped his tears and looked into his eyes before asking, serious as the pope, "Don't tell anyone, okay ? Nor Sanji, Nami, or even Usopp... promise it."

Zoro rubbed his back a little, before promising, "I won't say anything. Ever."

Luffy dropped against him again, before closing his eyes and falling asleep against him. Zoro rocked him gently, like a patient father with his young son, and covered him of his sweatshirt, leaving his coat against the chair, watching over the boy as if a murdered was about to enter the building. As he would be there... no one would hurt this kid.

Even if it meant paying out of his pocket... or even his life.

—**The end of the chapter—**

HAPPY NEW YEAAAAR ! I wish you happiness and a lot of yaoi and even more ZoLu, bitches ! Now, back to FFVII—CC...

It took me sooo much time to do this :/ Sorry I didn't updated earlier, but... what pain in the ass * sigh * It took me really longer than I would want to, and... I have Tsu that's always speaking to me, and I love to speak with her, so I always answer !

Well :) To next time, and I wish to you that I'll translate the rest earlier that this time ;)


End file.
